<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dance of a twin flame by Anileym16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599649">The dance of a twin flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anileym16/pseuds/Anileym16'>Anileym16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anileym16/pseuds/Anileym16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey prepares herself to start a new order for force sensitive people, but is traumatized after the war and all the losses it caused.<br/>Ben Solo is dead. Or so she thought...The force dyad works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. There was pure darkness, yet warmth in the realm of death.<br/>
No thought, no dreams, no hope of going back to the realm of life. He was no more. There was not even a name for him in this void…</p><p>Time went by and he did not know how long he had been there. For hours, days or weeks? Maybe even months or years? There was no clear knowledge, just a single word in his mind. It once had a significant meaning to him. It was such a shame, he could not remember what kind of meaning. So it just remained in his mind...Rey.</p><p>The more he held on to it, the clearer his emotions became and he fought to think again. Just single words came out at first but it was a beginning: Rey. Where. Is. She?<br/>
There was a weak energy surrounding him, he sensed it. His natural reaction was to reach out to it. It was warm and fragile. Like a candle-light in the wind, struggling to keep burning, but it was there for him. He kept on reaching out to it and an image appeared in his mind: A young woman smiling at him. </p><p>"Rey, please help me", he thought and gave all his might to get in touch with her.<br/>
Another image appeared, clearer than the last. The girl was in a desert, gazing at twin suns. A droid he could remember was by her side.<br/>
The energy became stronger now and he pushed it’s boundaries even more, calling out to her:<br/>
“I'm here! Can't you hear me? What happened?“.<br/>
He knew he was there now. Not in the way he wanted to be there, but his spirit was close to her.<br/>
The smile she had put on as a mask faded.<br/>
"Did you hear something BB-8?“, she asked the droid. BB-8 shook it’s head and made confused beeping sounds.<br/>
„The heat is horrible, my mind is not clear enough", Rey mumbled and turned around, hiding the tears in her eyes. It was too much!<br/>
„No, I'm right here! Concentrate and breathe, just like Luke taught you.“, Ben begged, trying to hold onto the energy he now recognized as force. It was slowly slipping from his fingers and he did not know why.<br/>
Rey blinked and looked around, seeing nothing. But something had to be there! This was not like the cave on Ahch-To which gave her no answers, this was different.<br/>
„Please, reach out to me.“<br/>
The voice was hardly a whisper, more like a strange thought that came from within her, but it belonged to a different mind. She knew it, she had been in his mind before . How was this possible?<br/>
„Ben?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The veil between the realms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will get more into Reys state of mind in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had felt hope when she watched the twin suns on Tatooines horizon. Hope for a future without heartbreak and loneliness. Now she had a mission: Finding all the force sensitive people who wanted to find their place. "I can teach them the way of the force", she thought with a little smile on her face. It died just a second later because she remembered similar words being said by someone who could no longer teach her, yet gave her so much knowledge just by a look into his mind, by a simple touch of hands or without even saying a word. She had been in denial since he was gone. Three days had passed since she had been in his arms on Exegol. Since she kissed him. Since he dissappeared into thin air, leaving her behind. Rey had tried to tell herself that he had to become one with the force to finally find peace, but there was a part of her that knew it was just a lie to protect herself from the pain that would fill her soul if she allowed herself to really feel again. Her hands clenched themselves into fists because she did not want to give in. She did not want to breakdown and cry. Her act had been perfect to this point. None of her friends had sensed that something was wrong since she had returned from Exegol. Ironically she had put on a "mask" and tried to celebrate with them. It ended up with her locking herself up in the quarters on the falcon. The jedi texts had sucked her in while she allowed the tears to stream down her face. She had begun to craft her own lightsaber, using a part of her staff. After some time she had gotten to the part of the texts on how to find the right crystal to finish her work. Rey was drawn to the idea of having a yellow lightsaber because it would show that she would do things differently. She would not be as strict as the jedi, because it had caused too much suffering. Later on that day she had told the Resistance that she would be gone for a while to complete her jedi training. Of course Finn was not fond of that idea, he just got his best friend back after all. „Rey, how can you leave so soon after our victory? It is time to enjoy peace! And I really need to tell you something…“, he said. Reys eyebrows rose and she shook her head, saying:“No, Finn I have to go in my own. I need to do this. Later we will have plenty of time, okay?“. Then she had turned around and left, while he just shook his head in disappointment, mumbling something she pretended not to hear and went his way.</p><p>Now, standing in the blank desert of Tatooine she was shivering even though it was horribly hot. The aftermath of what happened on Exegol was slowly beginning to take over. There was not only her growing anxiety, she began to hear strange things too. It could not be possible.<br/>"Ben? Is it you? How is this possible?“, she whispered, not letting her heart believe it at first because she feared it would be just an illusion. She had seen him fade away, so maybe he became a force ghost, but it felt different. A few minutes ago she had seen Luke and Leias ghosts, the presence had a certain effect on the force surrounding her. This was not the same buzzing energy.<br/>"Rey, I am sorry. I never wanted to leave you alone again. I am trying to stay, but the force won't let me.“, she heard Bens voice say faintly in the wind. <br/>Why? Why did she have to go through this pain again? He could not stay? No! She would not accept it. Rey closed her eyes, breathed and thought of Ben and all the visions she had seen of them when they had touched hands. A year had passed since then, but the memory was still filled with the raw emotions she had experienced for the first time back then.<br/>„Be with me. Just be with me. Don't be afraid, I won't let you slip away from me.“, she mumbled and used all the force inside of her to grab bis presence and drag him to her. It was really hard to find his spirit, it was like a thick wall between her dimension and his. Still, she pushed through it, using all the emotions to strenghten herself. Yes, this was not the jedi way, but she wanted to rebuild the ways of the jedi order anyway. And she needed her other half for it.<br/>The wall was steady and pushed her away. Weirdly it seemed to have feelings as well, pure aggression was fighting back. <br/>"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!", Rey thought frustrated. She would not be defeated by a kriffing wall! <br/>"Rey, this is too dangerous! You're reaching into the realm of death itself.“, Bens voice screamed from a place far away. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth of anger and pain, she spitted the words:“Don't you dare to tell me to give up, Ben Solo! I will do everything that’s in my power to drag your spirit back into the world of the living. I will not spend my life without the other half of my soul! I defeated the kriffing sith lord on my own! I will defeat the realm of death as well because you just gave me hope. You know yourself how powerful hope can be. I will bring you back!“<br/>Then she was pushed back hard against the walls of the Beru farm, causing their connection to cut off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Son of a princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia and her son have a reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was back in the darkness, but he held on to his regained memories. The only thing he could do now was trying to get stronger. The force was here, keeping him company. He simply decided to meditate. So Ben tried to calm down, to focus on this place. Maybe he would be able to find out more about it. Usually he would have started with breathing to relax and concentrate, but having no body made that difficult. Instead Ben focused on his memories again, clearing them and trying to unblock the ones he had not regained yet. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain as he began to focus on his father. „Of course this will haunt me. I knew this was going to be purgatory.“, he whispered with a cracked voice. After all, his vision of Han Solo had only happened in his mind. It had been what he wished his father would say, but could he ever be sure? His deed really split his soul, Snoke had been right about that one thing. Now Ben Solo knew, it has always been Palpatine, using Snoke as a puppet to torment the last Skywalker. All of Bens life, there had been voices in his head, saying horrible things, making him emotionally unstable. The voices had filled his heart with darkness and tortured him with terrible fantasies of hurting people, especially his loved ones. Snoke had told him he would defy all voices and become his own independent master if he gave in to the fantasies and actually hurt bis most beloved ones…<br/>Ben hesitated now. Should he really try to connect with Rey again? He deserved death, after all he had done, he knew it. There was no one in the whole galaxy except Rey who wanted him back alive. His family was gone, he would only create chaos. Anxiety spread inside his soul, the pain was crushing him from within. All the bad things he had done began to appear in his mind. It sucked him in.<br/>„Ben, please do not dwell on what has been. That's not what I gave my life for.“, said a familiar voice suddenly and Leia emerged from the darkness, smiling at her son. He felt all pain disappear, as he recognized her. It had been so many years since he had seen his mother. She was smaller than he remembered her. „Mom, you should't have….should't have waited to keep me from dissappearing completly. There is no place in the force for me, I am not worthy.“, Ben told her, crying without any tear because he had no eyes to produce them. Leia shook her head and stepped closer to her sons spirit, mumbling:“Giving my life for you and making sure that your soul remains here to reconnect with our beloved Rey is the one right thing I did for you in my life. I should not have been so blind, I should have sensed Snoke and Palpatine. Instead I sent you away from me because I did not know what to do with you. I should have given you more attention and the love you deserved! A mother should always be there for her child and I wasn't. Ben, I am so sorry! I love you, my son.“<br/>Then she reached out to him and the force reacted to her touch. Ben felt how his ghost became more present, stronger and he realized he had a body again . Not of flesh and bones, but he was no longer just a mere voice with thoughts. He looked at his mother speechless. „Mom! I….I don't know what to say! You forgive me?“, he spoke, taking in his body. Everything was where it should be and he was dressed in a grey robe with a belt similar to his fathers. „I understand you, finally after all these years. You only need to promise me to make the best of it. To always hold onto your good heart. Darkness is impossible to keep away, but please do not let it consume you ever again.“, she explained calmly with wet eyes. Next Bens arms were wrapped around her blue shimmering silhouette, his head on her shoulder. „Thank you mom, I promise!“, he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.Realizing their surroundings, he saw that there was no longer just darkness in this place. It was a miniature galaxy, filled with blue stars, small enough to just grab them. Amazed the young Solo took it in. „How? Just how did you do this?“, he asked his mom and she answered softly:“It has always been here. You just needed to remember who you are and find the will to not give up. I can not help you more than that. You are still just a ghost, but I guess your special connection to a certain young Jedi might be the key to things beyond our understanding. I have to leave now, I reached another level of this place and sadly I'm not allowed to stay here with you. Just remember that I love you, Ben. May the force be with you…“<br/>„Always", he finished her sentence with tears in his eyes, watching her fade away on her path to somewhere he would not be able to follow her. Ever. Ben just felt it. This had been the last time he had ever seen her. The loss was heavy on his heart, but he had given her a promise. Darkness would not consume him now. He had a mission, the force had something planned for him and he was going to do everything to find out what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bittersweet dreams are made of this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the next chapter. I think I finally found the key to my plot. <br/>I would really appreciate some comments from anyone.<br/>The title says it all: A bittersweet dream is coming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days had passed since Rey had tried to reach out to Ben. Remaining on Tatooine, she had tried to create a connection by using the force-marks of the Skywalker bloodline. They were still present in the force and she hoped for that familiar buzz she usually felt before her forcebonds with Ben, but it did not work. Frustrated she had searched for hints in the Jedi texts, but the fee she had taken from Arch-To did not consist of any helpful information. She needed to search for more, but where could she find Jedi relics? Maybe Leia could have helped her, but the ghost of the General had not appeared since the day Rey had arrrived on the sand planet. <br/>Such a bad timing to dissappear for good, Rey thought annoyed with a flicker of fear that Leia might be really gone forever. Luke did not respond to her either.<br/>"Okay, if no one will help us, we will do it on our own!" , the girl spoke to BB-8 who answered with a high beep and rolled towards the falcon. He seemed to be in a hurry.<br/>"What is it? Do you have an idea?", Rey called and ran after him.<br/>Inside the falcon, the droid seemingly searched for something. There was a mess. No one thought about sorting things or cleaning it during the war and Rey did have other things to care about. BB-8 stopped in front of a small door and the Jedi girl tried to open it immediately, but the mechanism did not work properly. Something was stuck in there and blocked it. The droid acted nervous, showing Rey that something special had to be in there.<br/>"Don't worry. I will get it out!", she said excited and crushed the door with the force, sending a little "Sorry" to Han in her thoughts. As soon as the door was broken, a load of various mechanical objects fell out of the room and buried BB-8 underneath it. Rey jumped away just in time to not get hit my a huge electrical pillar-looking-thing. Whatever BB-8 was searching for, it would take a lot of time to find it. Rey sighted and rolled her eyes. "Here we go. I'll help you." She moved the objects BB-8 was buried under away from him with the force and patted his head. <br/>"Would you tell me what you are even searching for?", she asked and could not help but to rearrange his antenna. Then a hologram appeared in front of her. It was a disc which was taken from R2-D2 from Poe and stored into the room she had just opened. Now Rey was curious. Why did Poe take it and put it there? Had he expected Rey to leave them and lended BB-8 to her for this particular case?<br/>Anyway, she was grateful, Sound tue object quickly and inserted the disc into BB-8. He projected another hologram. It was a star system and some of the planets were marked with "Jedi temples". <br/>Rey chose a Planet named Ashas Ree and went to prepare everything to start the falcon. She would find a way to bring Ben back and she would learn as much as possible about the force, there were top many forgotten possibilities.</p><p>It took many hours until she arrrived on the planet. She had been awake for days now and really needed to rest first. Rey did not like the idea of losing precious time, but she couldn't help anyone if she stopped taking care of herself. She lay down on the big bed on the falcon and closed her eyes. It took not even a minute and she was in a very deep sleep.<br/>Her dream was a blurr of things that made no sense at first. Then it clearer and she recognized Snokes throne room after her fight alongside Kylo Ren. But this situation was different. As soon as he stood up after killing the last guard, he smiled at her and walked straight towards her. In this version he was Ben, not Kylo.<br/>"The resistance, we need to save them!", Rey said and pointed at the ships outside the window.<br/>"I can sent a text with Snokes remote. It's in his throne.", he mumbled quickly and sent the command without losing any time. Then there was silence and he simply looked at her with that strange expression which always caused tingles in her belly.<br/>"What is it, Ben?", Rey asked and felt pretty awkward. This is what she had wanted for so long, now she did not know what to say to him.<br/>Minutes went by, then Solo broke the silence. <br/>"Well, we should think about the next step. Do you want to flee or should we try to explain Snokes death and take advantage of the situation? We could rule the first Order and change it to do the right things."<br/>This was familiar, but Rey could understand his point now. Maybe fighting evil from inside was easier.<br/>"This is just a dream and my chance to take your offer is long gone, but I want to make this clear Ben Solo: I wanted to stay with you. My heart is telling me to take your hand and never let go. It makes no sense because of all the things that Kylo Ren has done. What you have done. The light that is hidden under your darkness is simply brighter than anything I have ever seen. Your potential and all the possibilities that have been taken from you, I can't help but break down thinking of it. I won't give you up, I never really have. I wish you could actually hear me saying this, but you're just a memory."<br/>After Rey was finished with her little speech Dream-Ben simply touched her cheek softly, with tears in his eyes. It felt so real, her mind wanted to believe that it was true. There were so many emotions roaring inside of her. She reached out for his face as well, taking in every detail. Here he did not have his scar, his eyes were bright with no shadows underneath it. Since he had first taken off his mask in the interrogation room, she had always been amazed how gorgeous he was. She had not expected him to be that beautiful and she had not wanted to admit it to herself back then.<br/>"Ben?", she whispered in a delicate way. It made him shiver and he walked closer to her.<br/>"What is it Rey?", he asked with a tame growl in his voice.<br/>"I...I just want to know if it feels the way it did in reality.", she mumbled quickly, reached out to him and kissed him deeply, hoping it would make her forget that this was a dream.<br/>Her heartbeat increased, she longed for more. This felt real. <br/>Ben put his hands on her back to pull her closer to him. He returned the kiss full of passion. Rey was overwhelmed. How could she feel his touch, smell his skin, feel his breath and taste his mouth? Was it really just a dream?<br/>She ran her hands through his dark hair, gasping for air between their kisses. This felt too amazing, too good to be just a fantasy.<br/>Maybe it was no dream at all. Maybe he found a way to reach her again. With every passing second she became more sure of that.<br/>Ben gasped and Rey buried her face into his shoulder, asking softly:"Are you real? Can you come back to me?".<br/>As he opened his mouth to answer, she felt it. The connection broke. She was helpless as she could not react to it fast enough. He faded away in front of her, desperate.<br/>"No!", Rey yelled out, but she find herself awake again. And alone. <br/>The emptiness she felt in this moment after all the passion that had been within her seconds ago was too cruel. She was not able to control her churning emotions and a spark of the dark side whispered inside of her:"Destroy whatever is keeping you apart from him. Use your passion!"<br/>Rey was shocked. She had thought the voice inside her had always been Darth Sidious, her grandfather. He was gone for good now, it was not his voice. It was her own. <br/>She remembered the vision she had on the Death Star ruins. Her darkside-self, having endless power. Was it still a possible future after all that happened?<br/>Shivering, she tried to keep herself together. This was not going to happen, she would not let it happen.<br/>A tear fell from her face onto the pillow below her head. She felt the need to cry, but there was no one to console her. Maybe it had been a mistake to travel on her own. She needed a friend by her side. But who would understand her? Who would help her with saving Ben?<br/>She did not feel like she got enough sleep, but she was not going to get any rest after this dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>